Branches of The Pact
This article is an extension of the article The Pact. This section was originally in the above mentioned article and describes the influence The Pact had and the inner-conflicts of The Pact. Fragmentation Over the time of The Pact, two main alliances have seceded The Pact. The first example of this is The ADI, then the GU. It can be noticed that The Pact influenced these alliances dramatically. For one, the structures were copied. Both alliances took on a High Council, while the Pact dropped its High Council and used the Imperial Senate and Grand Council in its place. Secondly, it can be noted that both alliances used the same FFH as The Pact: Jconserv. At a later date however, the GU began using an Invision-based forum. The ADI ™§£KHM£†, who was ranked 8 at the time, had Tripderham forced out of office, accusing him of multi-ing. To persuade us, several of our members suffered from much damage. The following is ™§£KHM£†'s post in 'Tripderham, removal from the Pact'. "I am going to keep this short and simple.... I have no problem with any of the members of your alliance, except TripDerham, who happens to lead your alliance. I feel that a simpleton such as this twit, should not be allowed to lead an Alliance, so my proposal is this...Your entire Alliance is equal to 18.7 bill in Total power... 15bill is my att and def. only with 10trill covert. I dont say this to pat myself on the back, but to make you realize that I can take out your entire Alliance if I wanted to...but I dont... all I want is Tripderham...gone..out of power...you are the ppl..so speak..time to save your own asses.... oh and if yopu guys vote him out but he doesnt relinquish power...i will gladly beat him into submission." This divided the Pact greatly. Tripderham had been a generous member in the Pact. WarEagle and TrustNo1 did not wish for an influential member to exit. While KitFox, Cursa, gavinsane24, and XGate rallied up support to have him kicked out. Naturally, Tripderham and KitFox grew distant because of the occurance. After Tarn Vedran's term ended, the members were not happy with the damage inflicted on them, thus support for KitFox shifted. During this term, Tripderham quit for obvious politcal reasons. This gave KitFox and gavinsane24 an opportunity to bash Tripderham. However, as there was still support for Trip left, KitFox and gavinsane24 seceded The Pact, forming The Ancient Defense Initiative or ADI on March 15 2006, but officially became an alliance on the 17th. The ADI was disbanded on August 7, 2006. It seems that the ADI poured into Generations, the counterpart of Ascd. Generations. Galactic Underdogs xRay had left the Pact several times to create his own alliance. His successful attempt is Galactic Underdogs, which managed to capture Tarn Vedran, XGate, and Maniack. The Pact's feeling towards GU is somewhat hypocritical. The Pact did not criticize the GU, unlike the ADI. The GU were mainly friends in real life, thus treatment to them was different. The GU wanted peaceful terms with The Pact, using a forced peace treaty. The Pact II Although the Generations may try to interfere with The Pact's spirit, Generations can never destroy the abstract ideas and friendships The Pact grew to have. There have been a few attempts to recreate The Pact with its glory. Galactic Underdogs lack The Pact's complexity and structure. The Sindicate was the next big attempt. With Generations tampering, it was disbanded after being heavily massed yet again. Currently, The chosen is leading the Luminoth, which is the Sindicate renamed. The Fellowship is the next evolution of The Pact. To capture the friendly feeling of The Pact, boards have imitated the basic structure the Pact used in its forums. Please visit Luminoth Forums.